Vegeta and the Amazing WaterWorld Adventure!
by SpencerReidsTrueLove
Summary: Bulma gets what Bulma wants, even if it means bribery. My first fic - lemon - don't like em, dont read it!


Disclaimer – I don't own DBZ, if I did, you would know it!

A/N – so, this is my first time publishing a fic, and I hope it's good. I have had this part laying around for quite some time, so I hope it doesn't suck!

The world had seen its destruction and come back, yet again. The evil Buu had been defeated. There were only a handful of people who knew what had taken place, and they were all ready for things to just return to normal. Goku was back, and ChiChi couldn't be happier. Bulma was jealous of ChiChi at times. She wanted Vegeta to hold her in public. She wanted him to be proud that she was his, because, after all, she _was_ his. Out loud, she hated it when he claimed possession of her. She hated being called woman instead of Bulma. She hated how he sized her up with his eyes, making sure that no one else tried to claim her. Inside, however, she loved it. She wanted him to dominate her. She loved it when he came into their bedroom and slammed the door after an intense bout of training. When he walked up to her, grabbed her, threw her on their bed, and ripped her clothes off. She didn't care how many wardrobes she went through, she loved to feel him tear the fabric from her skin. He was a man; there was no denying that…

Bulma was torn from her thoughts when he walked by silently and opened the refrigerator. It was early. She had woken up hours before anyone else. She was surprised that Vegeta was even awake yet. He usually liked to sleep in, then spend all day training, and then spend all night with her. She wondered why he was up so early.

"Morning Vegeta, are you going to the gravity room?" He looked up from the cold box in front of him. He was slipping; he hadn't even realized the woman was in the room, much less just a foot or two away.

"Of course. If the past has taught me nothing, it's that I am the only one that stays prepared, so I must continue to train." He replied proudly as he took a soda out and closed the door. She shook her head and smiled.

"You know, Vegeta, what's the point in saving the Earth, if you don't take five minutes to enjoy what it has to offer?" He smirked at her as he popped his drink open and took a gulp. He stepped so that their faces were just centimeters apart. He had a fierce gleam in his eye. It took her breath away. He put his lips to her ear.

"What this place has to offer me," he paused to nip her ear, "takes longer than five minutes." He chuckled to himself before he walked towards the doorway. Even after all of the years they had spent together, he could still stun her in a way that no other man had ever accomplished. Just whispering in her ear stopped her in her tracks. He was out of the room when she moved. She sighed and dropped her arms to the side.

"I hate it when he does that!" She grunted. It was just another one of his ways to run off and train without hearing her yell, and she knew it. She marched her way directly to the gravity room to give him a piece of her mind. She knocked on the door, having no desire at all to see how she fared against fifty times Earth's gravity. It opened to reveal his toned body in the doorway.

"Woman, I have not even begun yet! What do you want?" Bulma fumed. _How dare he talk to me like that? _ She thought to herself.

"Vegeta don't be such an ass!" He stepped down in front of her. The look in his eyes changed slightly. As if he was listening to her.

"What exactly is your problem?" He asked her coolly.

"Well, it's just…" All of the anger faded from her as she looked at her Prince. "Vegeta, it's…well, can we talk for a minute?" She pleaded him with her eyes. How he despised this woman! Just looking at him, and he wanted nothing more than to make her happy. All he wanted was to see her smile. She had been different ever since their latest battle. He could sense that something was wrong.

"Alright." She took his hand and they went to their bedroom. Sitting on the bed, she took both of his hands in hers. "Well, out with it woman!"

"Vegeta, the thing is, well, that day, that day that you sacrificed yourself, I…I literally felt my heart break in half. Before Goku ever told me you were dead, I just, I just knew. You were torn away and my soul…died. I was sure that I would never see you again! I need you to promise me that you will never do that again!" She let her head fall against his chest. He stared at her intently, a bit confused. Had she really become that connected to him? He did not understand emotions the way most did. They were foreign to him. But this woman, she made him feel things, sometimes good, sometimes bad.

"Bulma, you know that…I'm not good with…" She cut him off as she lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"Words? Yeah, I know. It's ok."

"Yes, well, be that as it may, I don't always understand my…emotions, but I do know this. I know that it is impossible for me to sleep without you in my arms. I know that I like your hair. I have never liked someone's hair before… Your eyes, they, amuse me. I could stare into them all day…Now that that's out of the way, I can not make such a promise, because if ever presented with loosing my life for you and our son to live on, I will always choose you." He blushed, not believing that he had actually let this woman know his inner workings.

"V-vegeta…" Tears pooled in her eyes. "But I don't want to live on without you! I can't image life without you around! I – I would never sleep again…"

"You would always have the boy." He rationed.

"That's not the same!" Her attitude changed. She placed her palms against his chest. "Not to mention, there are things that you do for me, that Trunks can't do…" a sly smile spread across her face.

"True. That is one reason that I stick around. I like the face you make." Bulma blushed a deep shade of red. Vegeta smirked triumphantly, knowing that no matter the subject, he would always win against the human. Her hands slowly roamed up his chest, over his shoulders, and into his hair. He closed his eyes, taking in her changing scent, and enjoying the feeling of her soft, cool hands on his scalp. A primal instinct was starting to take over. He could feel the need to have her taking control of him. A slight growl escaped his throat. Opening his eyes, he lifted her into his arms, and with lightening speed that she could not even dream of keeping up with, he placed her on her back at the top of the bed and had removed both their clothes. He was floating in the air, parallel to her. She looked up at his chiseled body. She could not count the number of times she had seen it, but it still amazed her. His rippling muscles glistened in the light. Every centimeter of his body was toned and cut. He had the body of a God. Her eyes scanned him from head to toe as he lowered himself on top of her.

"Vegeta, I want you." She whispered in his ear. It drove him over the edge. He covered her lips with his. He was rough and fierce with every move he made. His hands roamed her body as their tongues battled for dominance. He caressed her soft breasts, taking his time to rub his thumb over his hardening nipples. His other hand migrated down her abdomen, over her hips, down her leg, to her inner thigh. He traced his fingertips to her wet lips, wiggling two fingers into her hole. She gasped at his entry, causing him to bite harder on her bottom lip than expected. A drop of crimson blood dripped. He ran his tongue over the wound, enjoying the taste. The pace of his fingers increased as he inserted a third. He kissed a trail down her neck as she arched and bucked with his movements. She was dripping wet and unable to control herself. He took her breast into his mouth, tweaking the nipple with his tongue. But he only lingered long enough to tease her, before placing more kisses down her body. When he reached her mound of curly blue hair, he pulled his fingers out of her and pulled her legs farther apart. She moaned with disappointment. Before she could protest, however, his tongue glided over her nub, sending a shockwave of intensity through every nerve in her body.

"Vegeta!" She cooed. He got a jolt of excitement every time she screamed and moaned his name. He teased her with his tongue some more, before plunging it into her. She curled her sheet into her hands as she screamed his name again. His finger began to tweak and massage her clit, while she writhed in ecstasy. Just as she was reaching her release he pulled away and returned his attention to her lips. Her face was flushed as he took her by the back of the neck, pulling her to his body. She wrapped her arms tight around him, her legs wrapping around his waist. His erection pushed against her, and she knew what she wanted. She bucked her hips, causing Vegeta to growl. He positioned himself, and without warning, thrust into her waiting womanhood. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades as she screamed out. His name echoed through the room. He bit into her neck as he rocked into a slow rhythm. Slow was not working for Bulma, though. She wanted him to tear her apart. She rocked her hips faster and faster, so that he would get what she wanted. He smiled at her.

"Please, Vegeta, please! Fuck me!" Her words drove him mad. His energy level rose through the roof as he let out a grunt. He complied with her demands, driving harder and faster into her with each thrust. She screamed out. "I –I'm gonna…aahhhh!" She let her juices flow over the two of them as her body went limp. He was right behind her, thrusting one last time as he released his seed. She realized then that they were no longer on the bed, but floating just above it. As Vegeta came they lowered slowly until she could feel the sheet and pillows beneath her. He passed out on top of her, with her wrapped tight in his arms. She couldn't have escaped his grip if she'd wanted to. She nestled into his chest and followed him into the dream world.

When Bulma woke up she was still tangled in her husband's arms. He was still sleeping. His breath was rhythmic and slow. She craned her neck to kiss him on the cheek. His eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning darling." She said as she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Yes, it has been." Their lips touched. "I'm hungry." Bulma sighed. Were food, sex, and fighting all the saiyans thought about? They went into the kitchen, where Trunks was sitting at the table reading a comic.

"Morning Mom! Hey Dad! What are we gonna do today?" He smiled at his parents.

"Train! So get ready, after breakfast we begin!" Trunks sighed.

"Vegeta, really, why don't you boys just take one measly day off?" She asked before whispering in his ear, "It worked out well this morning, didn't it?" He smirked. Was their whole day going to be like this? If so, then he would certainly put up with the boy for a few hours, and loose a day of training, if it meant he got to ravage his woman.

"Yeah Dad! Why not?" He shot a glare at the boy. On the other hand he did not want the boy going soft like Kakkarot's children had! He looked at his son sitting at the table. Then he looked at Bulma. That was it; he had made up his mind.

"If we do take a day off, then it means we are doubling the gravity for tomorrow's session!" Trunks jumped out of his chair.

"Yes! Thanks Dad! So, Mom, what are we going to do?" Trunks looked up at his mother questioningly. Bulma crossed her arms and thought for a moment, before throwing an arm in the air.

"OH! I know!" The two boys looked at her expectantly. "We can go to the water park!" As the words fell from Bulma's mouth two very different emotions shot through the room. Trunks jumped and screamed.

"YES! MOM YOU'RE AWESOME!" while Vegeta's jaw dropped.

"WOMAN! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I'LL STAY HERE AND TRAIN!" Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's waist.

"If you want more times like earlier to happen today, then you _better_ come spend some quality time with your family!" She whispered through gritted teeth. Vegeta knew she meant business, and was willing to swallow his pride, if it meant a reward for all of his trouble.

"Hey! Mom! Can Goten come? PLEASE!" Bulma looked at Vegeta. She had already pushed his buttons, and couldn't believe he was backing down to her; she didn't want to drive him over the edge by bringing Goku's son along for his torture. He sighed and simply nodded his head once.

"Sure son, I'll go call ChiChi and see if it's ok."

"Woo-hoo! You guys are the greatest parents in the whole world! Thanks!" Vegeta decided it would better serve his time to listen to Bulma blather on with Kakkarot's wife than to listen to his son screech about the terrible idea the woman had drug him into.

"Yeah, I know, I can't believe it either! So, can he come along?" Bulma was droning on. "Great! I'll see you guys in a little bit!" She hung up the phone and turned to Vegeta. She peered into the kitchen to be sure that Trunks could not see them, before pressing her body into his and kissing him. "Thanks." She smiled as she let her fingers brush his pants.

"Hn. Whatever." He smirked at her.

As they flew to Goku and ChiChi's house Vegeta was beginning to regret his decision, and wanted nothing more than to fly out and return to his training.

"Woman, why did you pick such a large vehicle? There are only four of us." Vegeta was getting a bad feeling. He noticed she was a little nervous.

"Well, uh, honey, I left out one small detail…" Sweat was beading on her forehead.

"What detail?" He questioned sharply.

"Uh…well, ChiChi and Goku are coming along…" She laughed nervously.

"WHAT?" he screamed, rocking them all a little bit. "You mean to tell me that not only do I have to get drug along on this STUPID trip, but I have to spend my day with KAKKAROT!"

"Vegeta, they needed a day off too! It'll be ok!" He ranted and raved some more as Trunks ducked in the back. "I will make it up to you…promise…" She whispered seductively. Though he was still angry with her, he calmed down a bit, lost in his thoughts of how she was planning on rewarding him.

When they arrived Vegeta refused to get out. He huffed and waited for them to return. Trunks ran ahead of Bulma, letting himself in. Goten ran up to them and they jumped around play fighting. ChiChi and Goku came into the living room, his arm around her waist. Bulma sighed, looking back to Vegeta outside.

"So, he was a no show after all. I knew he wouldn't come along!" ChiChi said triumphantly. "My Goku would _never_ miss a chance to spend the day with his family!" She elbowed Goku in the side when he laughed at her. Bulma could tell that ChiChi'd had to convince Goku out of training as well.

"I'll have you know that Vegeta is outside ChiChi! Goku isn't perfect! Vegeta love's his family too!" Goku laughed at the two bickering women.

"Oh, Goku, I need you to understand something. We are going to a public place with lots of people, so you can't swim naked, ok!"

"Aww, but I hate to swim in my pants!" Bulma pulled something from her purse and threw it at him. It was a pair of Hawaiian print swimming shorts. Goku laughed nervously. It seemed Vegeta wasn't the only one not looking forward to the day's events.

A/N – I hope it's not too bad. I tried. Let me know! Thanks so much for reading! If I can get 5 reviews, I'll throw a party!


End file.
